


Dean's Gay Things Have a Moment

by insufficientemotionalfunds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Episode Related, Everybody Hates Hitler, Fluff, I latched onto the running gags and RAN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufficientemotionalfunds/pseuds/insufficientemotionalfunds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or DO they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Gay Things Have a Moment

“Dean?”

Dean glanced up at the shocked exclamation of his name, eyeing the shorter man as he approached the table with a questioning almost-smile. He furrowed his brow in confusion for a second before— “Oh. _Aaron_ , hey!” He stood, patting the rabbi on the shoulder amiably in greeting before slouching back against the table. “Long time, no see, man. How’s the golem?”

Aaron huffed. “I’m sure you can imagine. How’s Sam?”

“Good. He’s good.” Dean grinned, giving the bar a cursory search over the shorter man’s head. “You’re not tailing me again, are you?” he joked with a smirk.

“Nah, man.” Aaron rolled his eyes in amusement, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Were you having another moment with me and I missed it?”

“Not this time, dude.” Dean glanced at his watch with a frown before perusing the bar again.

“I see how it is.” The younger man snorted good-naturedly, rolling back on the balls of his feet. He watched the hunter fidget before a flash of dark hair caught his eye over Dean’s shoulder. “Oh. Though, I definitely wouldn’t mind having a moment with _that.”_

Dean pulled an incredulous face. “Please,” he sneered, twisting around to follow Aaron’s appreciative gaze. “You’re not gonna do better than sixty seconds of _Dean Win—”_ Oh. Well, maybe that was a lie.

The exaggerated leer faded into a small, genuine smile as he watched Castiel weave his way through the throng of people crowded around the bar. The angel frowned, brows furrowed as he craned his head to search the bar, lips pursed in frustration.

The hunter could practically feel Aaron’s stare like a physical thing brushing past his shoulder on its way to Cas, and maybe Cas could too, since he turned to look right at their table. Dean grinned as his friend set eyes on him, heard Aaron’s choked off gurgle of shock as Castiel returned the smile and started toward them. The poor sap might’ve even thought Cas was approaching _him,_ with Dean’s welcoming face hidden from view, and the hunter was more than willing to let him think that and bask in a bit of petty payback for the snub of their first meeting.

Cas broke out of the crowd and came even with the table and Dean smirked at the sound of Aaron shuffling anxiously behind him.

“Hello,” the angel rumbled, glancing between them with questioning eyes.

“H-hi,” Aaron coughed nervously.

“Well _hey_ , there.” Dean slid smoothly over the several feet separating him from Castiel, twining an arm over his shoulders and pulling him flush against his side. He bumped his nose affectionately into his temple before pressing a quick kiss into dark hair and turning to grin smugly at Aaron. “Oh, _right_. Sorry, dude. This is Cas.” Almost as if cued, a warm arm snaked its way around his waist and the angel pressed closer to him. Dean shrugged unrepentantly at the surprised look on the rabbi’s face and gave a devilish smirk. “He’s my… _gay thing.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Sorry! I couldn't help it. He was just so delightfully flamboyant with his little froofy drink and the flirting and there were waaaaaaaaaay too many quality running gags. I just... HAD TO.


End file.
